


sacrifices

by epoenine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Difficult Decisions, Kissing, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no Kronos right now. Ethan can tell by the way Luke’s shoulders sag, just enough that it’s noticeable, albeit only by Ethan. With everyone else, Luke is as strong and commanding as ever, just like the leader he was always destined to be, but around Ethan, he allows himself to slip out of the role and settle into being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy! thanks for reading :+)

Ethan refuses to look at Luke, because there’s barely a trace of gold in his eyes, just that clear blue that’s rarer than ever most days. Seeing that would hurt like a stab wound.

There’s no Kronos right now. Ethan can tell by the way Luke’s shoulders sag, just enough that it’s noticeable, albeit only by Ethan. With everyone else, Luke is as strong and commanding as ever, just like the leader he was always destined to be, but around Ethan, he allows himself to slip out of the role and settle into being himself.

Even though Ethan is looking at the overgrown vines around the statues of Medusa’s victims, he can tell Luke is staring, willing him to meet his eyes. Finally, after a few tense moments, Luke looks away, exhaling softly.

“Kronos is getting stronger,” Luke says, and while he doesn’t sound proud, he doesn’t sound disappointed, either. “He’ll have full control in just a matter of days. I’m surprised he doesn’t right now.”

Ethan gives in, glancing over at Luke sitting on the bench beside him. “Do you regret it?” he asks, and although he already knows the answer, the few seconds of uncertainty make his heart speed up.

“No,” Luke answers, and just for a minute, Ethan can see a terrifying golden glint in his eyes, but it’s gone within a matter of seconds. He looks away, continuing with, “There are always sacrifices during a war, Nakamura.”

Choosing to be silent, Ethan turns away, leaving Luke to look at his neck, covered with dust from the battles and shining with sweat. His shirt is splattered with demigod blood, and, surprisingly, Luke can feel dread heavy like a weight.

“I asked you to join us for entirely selfish reasons,” Luke admits. Taking a deep breath, he continues, “and I’m asking you to leave for the same ones.” Ignoring Ethan’s protests, Luke persists. “ _Go_ , Ethan. He’s getting stronger, and there’s nothing I can do once he has full control. He doesn’t care about you like I do. He definitely won’t tolerate whatever this is. It’s safer if you leave.”

“I’m not going to abandon you in the middle of a _war_ ,” Ethan argues, looking back at Luke. “I said I’d be by your side until the end of this, whether we die or not. I’m not going anywhere.”

Just like that, Luke gives in, leaning forward to press his lips to Ethan’s, bringing his hand up to cup the back of his neck, running his thumb over the skin just under his eyepatch. Ethan shivers from the touch, curling his hand in the fabric of Luke’s shirt.

Ethan doesn’t think about the fact that Luke is kissing him like it’s goodbye, he just kisses back, trying to convey his feelings through this single act.

When Luke pulls away, Ethan slumps over, pressing his forehead Luke’s collarbone and just breathing. His eyes are closed, shut tightly because maybe that’ll make reality go away, maybe when he opens them they’ll be back on the Andromeda when war was just on the horizon and they had time to spare.

Around them, the air turns cold and Ethan swallows past the lump in his throat, drawing back and turning to face the other way, staring at a fixed point on the ground.

“He’s lying,” Kronos says, and it’s Luke’s voice which makes it all the more painful, but there’s a coldness underneath. “You know he’s lying, the only thing he cares about is vengeance. It makes sense why he’d confide in you, son of Nemesis.”

With a sick feeling, Ethan stands and over his shoulder, says, “You don’t know him at all.”

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Kronos tells him. “You’re speaking to the king of Titans, Nakamura.”

With that, Ethan walks out of the gnome emporium without looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im prouvairie on tumblr!


End file.
